Unmanned aerial vehicles (“UAVs”) are remotely piloted or self-piloted aircraft that can carry cameras, sensors, communications equipment, or other payloads. A UAV is capable of controlled, sustained, level flight and is powered by either a jet or an engine. The UAVs may be remotely controlled or may fly autonomously based on pre-programmed flight plans or more complex dynamic automation systems.
UAVs have become increasingly used for various applications where the use of manned flight vehicles is not appropriate or is not feasible. Such applications may include military situations, such as surveillance, reconnaissance, target acquisition, data acquisition, communications relay, decoy, harassment, or supply flights. These vehicles are also used in a growing number of civilian applications, such as firefighting when a human observer would be at risk, police observation of civil disturbances or crime scenes, reconnaissance support in natural disasters, and scientific research, such as collecting data from within a hurricane.
Currently, a wide variety of UAV shapes, sizes, and configurations exist. Typically it is the payload of the aircraft that is the desired product, not the aircraft itself. A payload is what the aircraft is carrying. UAVs are the delivery system for a payload and are developed to fill a particular application and a set of requirements. As previously mentioned, there are numerous applications for which a UAV may be used. For each new application, a different type of payload may be used. Because different payloads may require different processing capabilities, or may comprise different sizes, a variation of the UAV typically must be developed for each type of payload, or a completely new aircraft typically must be designed. Designing a new aircraft or developing a variation of the current UAV in use is time-consuming and costly.